Just Another Fairytale Story
by Lorde of Evil
Summary: I decided to write a story for New Years and basically the girls go to a party, get drunk, and meet a couple of hot boys. But our sweet Bubbles is having a little trouble realing her man in. Rated T for language and use of alcohol.


Chapter 1

Lorde: Ello everyone!

Neko: *meow* Hello *meow*(=^.^=) =￣ω￣=(=^.^=)

Lorde: Listen, my little cat friend...→_→

Neko: *interrupts* This is our first story and we really hope you like it!∩_∩

Lorde: How dare you interrupt your Lord...(_)

Neko: *meow* I hope you all enjoy! *meow* (o^^)o o(^^o)

Lorde: Why you little...! %_%

Neko: Ahhhh! o(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)o

The music blasted through the stereo, igniting the bass that was at the brisk of being dropped. Teenagers danced and drank like they weren't sane. Boys maniplulated girls into having sex, while drug dealers sold marijunua and coke to underaged alcoholics. The blonde haired teen and her sisters knew they shouldn't be there, but something in them made seem stay. Maybe it was the pounding bass, or the pure ectsasy and flaire of the throbbing party.

"Bubbles? Do you want to go home? We can if you want too," her older sister motioned towards the door as she nodded at her.

"It's New Year's Eve! May...maybe we could stay a moment longer. It's only 10:00," Bubbles tried to reassure her nervous older sister, Blossom.

"Buttercup seems to be getting into the groove of things," The two girls snapped their heads back only to see their flawless friend Robin.

"Oh thank God, it's only you!" Blossom fell onto her pal's shoulder as she drew a sigh of relief.

"I thought maybe it was Princess or something," Bubbles eyes started to linger from the two girls who were now deep in conversation about the possible canidates on who could have starteled the redhead. The girl's eyes quickly met a something tall and handsome.

"Hey Robin, who's he?" she strained to draw her eyes away from the sexy creature.

"Oh him? That's Boomer, my cousin. He's got two siblings too, Butch and Brick. Butch is who Buttercup is dancing with," Robin snorted in a know it all voice.

"Your cousin?! Is he as obnoxious as you?!"

"Okay first, ouch, second, naw he's actually rather quiet. He doesn't really seem to focus on girls either. Not that he's gay or anything. Unlike Butch, who is a party animal, Boomer's kind of an artist and romantic. I can call him over if you'd like that,"

"It's alright. I wouldn't want to be a bother," Bubbles looked down at her blue studded heels and shuffled her dress around.

"Hey you guys! I'd like to introduce you to Butch. Butch this is my little sister Bubbles and my big sis, Blossom." Buttercup came over and greeted this tall, handsome man to everyone, but Bubbles was more so interested in the tall blonde boy across the room.

"Hey you guys, I'm gonna get something to drink," She shuffeled through the poorly set-up chairs to the bar.

"Can I have a lemon lime margarita?" The bartender looked her up and down as he started on her order. Bubbles noticed this, and not being interested, gently smiled.

The tall blonde boy she noticed earlier, came over to where she was. Bubbles quickly fixed her hair and checked her breath, only to be let down that he came over for a refreshment, as did she.

"May I have a strawberry dacari and vodka on rocks," The male had a very deep, yet tender voice, but he didn't make eye contact.

The bartender handed him his drink rather rudely, but the male still stayed nonchalant.

"Hey my name's Cole, what's yours?" the tender asked while holding her drink hostage.

"Um I'm Ember," she stated impaitently as she eyed her drink.

"Ember? That's a hell of a sexy name," Cole smirked as he slowly handed her her drink.

Bubbles snatched it from him and sipped it while she grabbed her purse to pay.

"Nah, I got you," a familiar voice answered. She cocked her head to the side to see the handsome boy pay for her.

"By the way, Ember? I highly doubt that," he smirked while he strided away.

She hadn't fully lied about her name, it WAS her middle name after all.

Bubbles quickly finished her beverage and wobbled back towards her siblings.

"You okay? You look a little tipsy," Blossom giggled as she played with a redhead's hair.

"Oh my god! Where are my manners? Bubbles this is Brick, Brick this is my littliest sister Bubbles," Bubbles waved and sighed as the two broke out into a heated makeout session.

Goddammit, She thought to herself. My sisters can get sons of bitches like they're bees honey while I'm here eyeing a guy who's name I don't even know.

She sat down across the couple and found eye contact with her other sister. The brunnette was grinding against the boy she was introduced to earlier.

Oh the irony, Bubbles skuffed as she took a sip of either Robin's or Blossom's drink. It didn't matter whose it was at this point, she was sort of hoping it wad spiked either way. At least she would get laid then.

Bubbles skimmed through the crowd of partying teens and found her prince charming.

"Maybe if I just started dancing with him, we might kiss or whatever," She whispered to herself a silent prayer and strodded over to her, hopefully, prize.

Just then, the clock rang 11, making the flustered, nearly drunk blonde stride faster. But not to fast, she didn't want to look desperate.

Bubbles finally made it to the male and all she could do was stand agaste at the sight of his sexiness. The boy eventually noticed her standing there and smiled.

"Hey, Ember," He grinned down at her, while she store up his striking 6'3 frame.

"Hello? Hello...I w...wa...wanted to...um...just say hi...I mean...thank you for the...um...drink," Bubbles felt herself ramble over her words and swallow her tongue.

"Oh that? It was nothing," He smiled and scratched his neck as he noticed a slight blush rise up onto her cheeks.

"No, but it was something! I thought for sure I was going to have to blow him or something if I didn't have enough," She blushed even more when she heard the vulger word come out of her mouth. This only made him chuckle.

"You know, you're really cute. By the way, the name's Boomer and what's your REAL name?" Bubbles store down at her shoes and twirled a finger through her hair as she whispered Bubbles.

"Wow! Even your name's adorable. Care to dance?" He smiled down at her while she gently, but ever so lightly danced to the music.

He put his arm around her waist and moved along with her. The songs went by, varieing in speed, rythme, and sound, but they only did that one dance. Honestly, Boomer could dance circles around everyone in the room besides his brothers, but he continued doing the rather childish dance because of the small, beautiful, girl he had in his arms right now. Boomer started to feel a tighting feeling in his chest while he looked down at the little dancing princess. And for right now she was his little princess. He was hoping that time would just melt away so he could kiss her at 12.

He looked down at his Samsung watch to see the time. 11:57. By the end of the song it would be 12.

"Hey Bubs," he felt her giggle as she looked up. Her big bright blue orbs store up at him, and it put him into pure ectsasy. Does she have a boyfriend? Shit! She probably does!

Does he have a girlfriend? Damn it! I didn't even think about that! Robin didn't say he did! Did she?

BRING! 12:00. Bubbles store up at Boomer. Boomer looked down at Bubbles. Damn it all, Boomer yelled to himself. I don't give a shit, she screamed in her head. They slammed their lips together and held each other in a tight embrace.

"Happy New Year's," Boomer whispered into her ear as he kissed it. They went back into their tight embrace, both hoping to stay like that until 2016.

Lorde: Alright everyone! Please read and review!

Neko: Tell us if you liked it ⊙▽⊙

Lorde: Yeah what the cat said...Can you ever shut up and let me talk!

Neko: Ahhh! SCARY BRITISH MAN! ::_::

Lorde: -_-# please excuse my friend...Well anyway, please give me your feedback! I would really enjoy hearing from you and I may post more chapters! (*¯︶¯*) bye bye!


End file.
